User blog:JesusFoundations/Oedon Theories
With me having completed DaS3, I thought I'd revisit Bloodborne and have a look into one of the things that's eluded me for ages - Oedon. There are three theories I would like to present here, but first, some explanation. The Oedon rune’s read “''Human or no, the oozing blood is a medium of the highest grade, and the essence of the formless Great One, Oedon. Both Oedon, and his inadvertent worshippers, surreptitiously seek the precious blood”. Inadvertent meaning “not resulting or achieved through deliberate planning”, almost as if his worship is by fluke or accident, and surreptitiously meaning “kept secret”. The Moon rune reads “The Great Ones that inhabit the nightmare are sympathetic in spirit, and often answer when called upon”. While not all Great Ones seen in game are sympathetic, such as Amygdala and to some extent the Brain of Mensis, some like Rom and Ebrietes are and only attack you in self-defense. I believe Oedon is one of these sympathetic beings. ''These points are important to my theories. Please also note that these are speculative, and not everyone is going to agree. Here we go. One; Oedon is a concept. It can be widely accepted that faith in a deity is a concept rather than faith in an actual entity. Whilst there is no denying that the Great Ones exist in Bloodborne, who’s to say that there aren’t also concepts that are worshipped as such as well? The concept I am referencing is Blood Ministration, the act of either saving one’s life from disease or ascending to a higher plane via the application of the blood of the Great Ones; both of which we achieve in game. Given that Oedon is the only Great One named that has ‘no form’, it’s not too much of a stretch to assume that the concept and goal of ascension through Blood is, in fact, Oedon. Two; the Doll is Oedon. '''The Doll, like many things linked to eldritch truth, only becomes active after you receive one Insight. It’s worth noting that you offer blood to her in order to level your character and become more powerful, allowing her to gain the blood she has “surreptitiously” searched for. Making offerings to a God is also not uncommon, which fits the theme of your Hunter being an “inadvertent” worshiper. There’s also the case of her blood being white, like a Great One, and the fact that she cradles your new, infant form in the true ending like one would a child, fitting in with the notion that Great Ones yearn for surrogate children. It could be argued that Oedon, as well as the Moon Presence, answered the call of Gehrman. Whilst the MP physically descended and created the Hunters Dream, Oedon sat on the side lines and waited for the right Hunter to arrive who could end the misery of Gehrman and stop the machinations of the MP, ticking off the box of sympathy. '''Three; The Hunter is Oedon. Now, this one is a bit of a stretch but bear with me. Tying in with my first theory of Oedon being a concept rather than a being, and also tying in with the worship of Oedon being secretive and unintended, it could be argued that when paired with the true ending we are Oedon having been given form. From the word go, we collect blood with no explanation as to why until we reach the Doll. It is a secret, unknown even to us to begin with, or maybe instinctual. That certainly ticks the “surreptitious” box off. “Inadvertent” worshippers could be any of the characters that help us in game, such as the Chapel Dweller or either Arianna or Adella. Again, giving gifts to your God is not uncommon and both give us their blood when asked. As for being sympathetic in nature… That one is a bit trickier to tie down. It could be argued that we dispatch Amelia out of sympathy, or that we can send survivors to Oedon Chapel both to assist them and to gather worshippers for our ascension. Thoughts? Category:Blog posts